


Her name is Rey

by pbjelly_jedi (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Baby Rey, F/M, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, One Shot, Parents Han and Leia, Short, Soft Ben, Young Ben, Young Ben Solo, Young Rey, a real baby, ben’s so little, rey’s a baby, short and sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pbjelly_jedi
Summary: Young Ben Solo awakens to the flashing lights of squad cars and the crying of a baby named Rey





	Her name is Rey

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I wrote this based off a sad news report I’d watched. This story isn’t sad in it’s nature, but I wanted to capture how Rey might have been abandoned in a modern setting, and, young Ben Solo, obviously. It’s short and hopefully sweet!

It all started with a crash.

Then, sirens.

Ben opened his eyes to see the flashing blue and red lights playing off the walls in his room. He sat up straight, kicking off his covers and padding over to his bedroom window. His breath fogged the glass as he pressed his nose to the pane, blinking the sleep from his eyes as he peered at the commotion happening outside. His young face puckered as he saw a fountain of water flooding the streets behind the parked police cars.

Hearing his parents’ voices from the hall, Ben quickly turned and flung open his door.

“What’s happening?” Ben asked with excitement as he entered the kitchen. His mom and dad were pulling on their shoes and jackets. “I want to come too!” He sprinted over to his red light-up sneakers and struggled to put them on without socks.

“Ben,” his mom sighed, “you were supposed to be sleeping.”

“It’s fine, Leia,” his dad reached out and tousled Ben’s black curls.

“But what if...” Leia glanced at Han, nodding towards the door.

“It doesn’t look like a bad wreck,” Han assured his wife.

Ben had finished putting his shoes on while they were talking and was bouncing at the door. Leia helped Ben into his coat, making him squirm, before the three of them stepped out into the chilly night air.

Ben squinted against the brightness of the flashing lights and pressed up close to his dad’s side as they approached the squad cars. The sound of spraying water grew louder and louder, and Ben soon felt the tickle of the cold spray on his cheeks.

“Why is there so much water, Dad?” Ben tugged on Han’s jacket sleeve.

“Some car ran into a fire hydrant,” Han explained. “The line’s busted.”

Ben took a few steps away from his parents asthey began talking to an approaching officer. He studied the squad cars intently, then moseyed as close as he could to the hydrant and wrecked car.

“Whoo boy,” Ben said, mimicking his dad, “that’s some wreck, for sure!” He frowned, trying to read the words stretched across the yellow tape that blocked him from getting too close to the car.

“Hey kid, back up a little, would you?” Ben jumped and turned as a hand was placed on his shoulder. He stared up at the policeman, who wore a kind smile on his face. “I don’t want you getting wet.”

“What happened...sir?” Ben asked, remembering his manners at the last moment. The policeman smiled again and crouched down. He stuck out a hand and shook Ben’s hand. “Call me Luke. According to our report, a lady wasn’t watching where she was going and ran into this hydrant. We’re waiting for the city to shut off the water so we can tow the car out.”

Ben cocked his ear, hearing another noise, this one a high-pitched wail.

“What’s that?” He asked. “Was a cat stuck in the car?”

Luke tipped his head and glanced in the direction of the noise.

“Oh that? There was a baby in the car. A little girl. She’s upset.” Luke pointed out the officer who held the crying bundle. They were standing near Ben’s parents, locked in conversation.

Ben’s lips puckered into a frown as the strange noise continued.

“She’s really crying.”

“Yeah,” Luke ran a hand wearily through his hair. “She’s probably cold.”

Ben saw the officer pass the bundle to his mother. Ben glanced at the wreck, then at Officer Luke.

“Go on, little guy,” Luke chuckled. Ben dashed over to his mom, who was gently bouncing the bundle up and down in her arms. His dad was nearby examining the wreck, but Ben’s attention was on the strange-sounding baby in his mom’s arms. Leia turned and saw Ben studying her with his big brown eyes.

“Look Ben,” Leia knelt down on the concrete and moved a piece of blanket away from the baby’s face. “It’s a baby girl.”

Ben shyly stepped up to his mother, eyeing the baby out of the corner of his eye. He’d never seen a baby before. Her eyes were squinted shut, and he winced as the baby wailed again.

“She’s not happy,” Ben stated. Leia smiled a little sadly and shook her head.

“She needs her mommy,” Leia looked down at the little girl and patted the baby’s bum gently.

“Where is her mommy?”

“Her mommy left her,” Leia said slowly, looking at her son. “She left her in the car when it crashed.”

Ben’s eyes widened, and he searched his mom’s face. “Why?”

“I guess she was scared, Ben.” Leia held out an arm and pulled Ben close, kissing his forehead. “Sometimes people do things they don’t mean when they’re scared.”

Ben was closer to the baby now. He wasn’t too sure about sharing his mom’s hug with this little stranger, but, if what his mom said was true, the baby was probably scared too. He knew how he’d feel.

Ben tipped his head, then quickly unzipped his coat and awkwardly tucked it on top of the baby. Leia chuckled softly.

“What are you doing, son?”

“Officer Luke said she might be cold. I don’t want her to be cold.”

Leia smiled through her tears and gave Ben another kiss.

“I love you, sweetie,” Leia said, her voice full of emotion.

“Hey look, she stopped crying!” Ben said, wiggling away from his mother’s affections. Leia laughed and looked down at the little girl in her arms. The baby had indeed calmed down and was staring at Ben, looking confused.

“Yes she did. I think she likes you.”

Ben stared back at the little girl and slowly smiled. The baby gurgled and waved an arm, letting loose a loud squeal. Ben giggled and carefully reached out a hand. The baby’s fingers wrapped around one of his and held on tightly. The tears on the baby’s face glistened, but she wasn’t crying anymore. Ben watched her, amazed, even in his little mind, at the tiny-ness of the little girl. And then, the baby began sucking on his finger. Ben made a face, then laughed.

“That tickles!”

Leia smiled down at her son. Ben glanced up at his mother’s face, growing serious once again.

“What will they do with the baby?” Ben asked, looking at the policemen.

“I’m not sure,” Leia gently smoothed the baby’s light brown curls.

“Can we keep her!?” Ben asked excitedly.

“Why, Ben! I thought you didn’t like girls,” Leia laughed.

Ben squirmed. “I meant the girls at school. This one’s different.” He looked back at the baby, who was now playing with the zipper on his coat.

“Well, I’m glad you think so, but I’m not sure we can.”

“Can you ask? Please?” Ben pleaded, and Leia laughed again.

“Alright, but don’t get your hopes up. Here,” Leia set the baby down in the car seat that was sitting on the sidewalk and safely strapped the baby inside. “Can you keep a watch over her while I talk to your dad?”

“Sure.” Ben scooted over to the sidewalk, then suddenly turned. “Mom, what’s the baby’s name?”

Leia glanced over her shoulder. “I think they said her name is Rey.” Leia moved on, leaving Ben sitting beside the baby. He turned to look down at the small bundle, who was watching him again with her alert eyes. She began to cry as Leia walked away, but Ben reached out and took her little hand in his big one.

“Rey,” Ben said, whispering so no one else could hear, “I’m gonna take care of you, okay?” He scooted a little closer and gave her a small smile. “You’re not alone. I’m right here.”

Rey gurgled and rewarded him with a toothless smile, clutching his fingers tightly in her own.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are appreciated! And sending love to our dear Kelly Marie Tran (you deserve the world, Kelly, not the hate you get. We will love and support you forever.)


End file.
